Entity Burst Online: Resume
Entity Burst Online: Resume is a fanfiction set in Entity Burst Online by Pyro. Its sequel, Hazard ReBurst: Revenge, will be released and produced following the conclusion of EBO: Resume. Overview Two years have passed since Hunter Kasai was freed from the virtual prison of SAO. He had become an employee for an upcoming game developer and was a part of the beta testing for their latest game, Entity Burst Online. The game was released to the public, and many were intrigued by its premise and unorthodox gameplay. Players who enjoyed PvP combat or monster hunting flocked to this game, and a steady player-base was built in the months following its release. But a ghost from Hunter's past has come back to haunt him. A former Laughing Coffin member has entered the game, with the intent to recreate what happened two years ago. Entity Burst Online has been sealed off from reality, and Hunter must defeat this new threat before thousands of lives are extinguished at the hands of this psychotic Game-Breaker. Chapters * Prologue: Propositions - Posted * Chapter 1: Threats - Posted * Chapter 2: Trapped - Posted * Chapter 3: Testing - Posted * Chapter 4: Tasks - Posted * Chapter 5: Tears - Posted * Chapter 6: Safehouse - Posted * Chapter 7: Level 10 - Posted * Chapter 8: Halloween - Posted * Chapter 9: Double Up - Posted * Chapter 10: Date of Death - 12/25/2026 - Posted * Chapter 11: Level 50 - Posted * Chapter 12: Update - Posted * Chapter 13: Thief - Posted * Chapter 14: Sparring - Posted * Chapter 15: Resolve - Posted * Chapter 16: R&D - Posted * Chapter 17: Escape - Posted * Chapter 18: Vows - Posted * Chapter 19: The Duel - Posted * Chapter 20: Epilogue - Posted Characters Protagonists * Hunter Kasai *'Hatena Military Police:' ** Haruko Amachi ** Hideo Yamamoto ** Kyoka Matsuzaki Antagonists * Satoshi Kuroto * Nanaha Kujo (formerly) * Kairi Touma (formerly) Other * Shouma Hojo Mentioned * Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto) * Asuna (Yuuki Asuna) * Death Gun SPOILERS * Kayaba Akihiko Music Theme Opening 1= |-| Hunter's Theme= |-| Satoshi's Theme= |-| Ending 1= Trivia * Chapter 4's release was delayed a month due to the author's academic career taking up the majority of his attention. As such, May 2017 has no chapter, and Chapter 4 was release June 2017 instead. * Chapter 4 was also released at 4 AM on its release date because the author has become an insomniac over his summer vacation. Chapter 5 was also released early in the morning due to a minor bout of insomnia on the author's part. * Chapter 8 doubles as the author's Halloween special for 2017 as well as a canon chapter in the overall story. * Chapter 10 acts similarly to Chapter 8, a canon chapter in the story that also doubles as the holiday special. In addition, this chapter is double the usual chapter length, consisting of 20 pages rather than the usual 10 as a bonus/present. * Chapter 11 is, by far, the fastest the author has ever released a chapter. The time span between the release of Chapter 10 and Chapter 11 is 12 days, whereas most chapters are around a month in between releases.